qiexuhnfandomcom-20200215-history
How-To Guides
T-1 Style Restrictions: If the one being challenged requests a specific Style, the one challenging needs to either abide by the request or decline the challenge. If accepted, their character has to stay within the restrictions of the Style being stated. T-1 RM: Absolutely no powers, mystic weaponry, no spells, no heightened abilities outside of normal abilities. Ex: Sight{10ft to see clearly},Speed{30mph tops},Reaction time{1.5 seconds +} T-1 UM: Only light abilities are heightened. No chakra, energy, or spirit force abilities. Acceptable abilities: Heightened strength{100 body builders}, speed{50mph and lower}, sight{1-2 mile distance}, reaction time{10-15 seconds}, hearing{Slight air ripples}, smell{220 million smell receptors=Hound Dog}, and knowledge{Slight whereabouts of foe}. T-1 MP: No powers capable of destroying entire planets galaxies or multi-verse. Energy/Chakra based attacks and combos. Basic abilities of energy and powers are acceptable. All elemental control is acceptable as one, as there are one to two elements being used at one time. You can not use all the elements in one massive attack! Rule 2: 1) You post in turns. 2) All attacks are attempted; you do not post attacking and connecting in the same turn. Attempting and connecting in the same turn is an auto. 3) An interrupt is where Person A reacts before the end of Person B's turn. As an example, Person B might draw his sword, curse, and then run across thirty feet before stopping, jumping, and swinging his sword at Person A's neck. In response, Person A would post drawing his sword and charging at Person B as Person B is running, therefore rendering the neck strike (in that form) having never happened. Interrupts are often regarded as the backbone of melee. 4) A hypothetical is where Person A posts that, should Person A dodge to the West, he will bring his sword across: a hypothetical is a follow-up, a move that will happen if one or more conditions are met. Hypothetical's imply forethought, so they can be considered planned moves IC, and therefore do not demand the same conscious considering that would otherwise be demanded; also, hypothetical's might account for where a given attack would land if such and such defense were prefomred, like having a thrust to the stomach being displaced to the neck if the foe ducks. 5) Both interrupts and hypothetical's, and, indeed, all elements of T1 must be logical or else cannot happen; if you're interrupting a nearly split-second move, for instance, as you're looking the other way and engaged in some other motion, you won't succeed. Likewise, if your hypothetical is that your 140 pound ax will be swung left into the ribs if it's potent downward blow is evaded, and your enemy is nimble and simply ran to the side at the "last moment," you naturally won't hit him. 6) Meta-gaming is when you use OOC information - or information your character does not have - in a fight, bestowing him that information. It can also be posting your character, after a duel is agreed on and a random room made, somehow having placed explosives exactly where your adversary is standing after he posts. An auto, too, but it can very likewise fall under the "meta-gaming" header. 7) If we post in turns, and there are three of us, and Person 1 preps thrice over the course of 3 rotations whereas Person 3 preps once over the course of 3 rotations, and these two engage in that Person 1 casts a fireball at Person 3 and Person 3 defends with a dispel, the fireball overpowers the dispel and continues on.